Oblation
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: "Comment pensez vous combattre sans roi ? Comment pouvez vous espérer la victoire quand votre seigneur est déjà tombé ? Il n'y a plus d'espoir." - Il y a maintenant dix Nazguls face aux protecteurs de l'anneau, seulement, l'un d'eux sera plus dur à abattre...
1. Première partie

**Presque un mois que cette histoire murie dans ma cervelle martyrisée, je ne pouvais que l'écrire. J'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est un OS, mais je le divise en 2 chapitres pour que cela soit moins long à lire, moins "bloc compacte" ;)**

 **Je ne possède pas Lord of the Ring, ce n'est la création que ce grand J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Synopsis :"Comment pensez vous combattre sans roi ? Comment pouvez vous espérer la victoire quand votre seigneur est déjà tombé ? Il n'y a plus d'espoir."

Le Gondor est aux portes de la destruction, l'armée des morts à sauver les Hommes, mais le retour du roi et sa victoire sur son armée ont mit Sauron dans une telle rage qu'il a juré de détruire ce qu'il reste de la cité et de ses habitants. Le premier à mourir sera le roi. Mais Aragorn ne laissera pas les siens mourir. Il prend les devants et assume toutes responsabilités. Dans l'obscurité Legolas et Gandalf voit un cavalier fuir dans l'immense pleine. Aux portes du Mordor, il y a maintenant 10 rois Nazguls face aux protecteurs de l'anneau, seulement, l'un d'entre eux sera plus dur à abattre...

* * *

 **/!\ Dans cette fic les Nazguls ont bien attaqué le Gondor durant la bataille, mais Eowyn n'a pas tué le roi sorcier et Théoden n'a pas été personnellement attaqué par celui-ci... Haldir n'est pas mort au gouffre de Helm, lui et son armée d'elfes ont accompagné les soldats du Rohan jusqu'au Gondor.**

* * *

Les cavaliers survivants du Gondor rapatriaient les cadavres, un à un. Aucun soldat des hommes ne seraient laissés derrière, aussi nombreux étaient ils à être tombés. Aragorn affranchissait les morts de leur dette et regagnait lui aussi la citadelle blanche : il devait s'entretenir avec Gandalf et Théoden au sujet de l'attaque qu'il prévoyait.

« Attaquer le Mordor ? À six milles contre cinquante milles ? Vous êtes fou !

\- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, roi Théoden.

\- Vous projetez d'envoyer nos hommes à la mort, comment pouvez vous me demander cela ?

\- Frodon est quelque part, là bas, dans la vallée de la montagne du Destin, il porte l'Unique à sa destruction et ne demande que du temps. Nous ne pouvons gagner cette bataille, mais nous pouvons offrir à Frodon le temps qui lui est nécessaire.

\- Aragorn, c'est du suicide.

\- Je sais, Gandalf, mais Frodon a besoin de notre aide pour réussir. Il n'y a pas mieux que l'on puisse faire. Alors, me suivrez vous une dernière fois, mes amis ?

\- Vous êtes un homme fou, Aragorn, une armée de six milles hommes contre les forces de Sauron ! Ha ! Bien évidemment que je vous suis! » S'enjoua Gimli.

Et tous hochèrent tour à tour la tête. Ils suivront l'homme aux portes du Mordor, hommes du Gondor ou du Rohan, elfes, hobbits ou encore nains combattront pour que le jeune Sacquet puisse accomplir sa tâche.

Alors que Théoden et Haldir partirent rassembler leur soldats encore en état, le magicien aperçut Aragorn s'éclipser lentement. Il le suivit, aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, sans faire de bruit, il prit les mêmes couloirs, franchisa les mêmes portes, pour finalement trouver le roi devant le Palantir. Celui-ci fit une pause, d'un air grave, il demanda :

« Quand comptiez vous sortir de l'ombre, mithrandir ? »

Gandalf, à ses mots se révéla à la lumière, comment avait il pu penser suivre Grand-Pas, le meilleur pisteur des hommes sans être vu ? C'était peine perdue. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus vraiment sa préoccupation : pourquoi Aragorn voulait il utiliser le Palantir ?

« Vous n'êtes pas bien discret, mon ami.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas bien prudent. Le Palantir est un objet dangereux doit il ne faut user à la légère. Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je l'apprendrai, hériter de ce qui fut bâtit par les rois de Numénor. »

Il y avait de la provocation dans la voix du mage blanc. Il avait peur de ce que pourrait faire Aragorn. Mais avait-il peur à cause de la connexion qu'il établirait avec l'Ennemi ou craignait il pour l'homme lui même ? Nul ne sait, sans doute les deux motifs étaient acceptables. Mais le seigneur du Gondor ne se résigna pas, il avait son plan, il l'appliquerait.

« Je sais ce que je fais. Affirma t-il.

\- Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Vous connaissez les conséquences de vos actes. Si vous prenez en main le Palantir, il saura que vous êtes là. Vous serez révélé à l'Ennemi comme l'héritier de celui qui l'a défait. »

Aragorn se retourna face à lui et dignement, inclina légèrement la tête. Oui, il savait cela.

« C'est que vous voulez. N'est-ce pas ? Comprit le mage.

\- Nous devons détourner l'œil de la montagne, il lui faut un point d'intérêt. Je ne vois meilleure cible que ma personne.

\- Théoden avait raison, vous êtes un fou, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Mais un fou courageux. Peu d'hommes oseraient ainsi défier Sauron.

\- Je ferais mieux que le défier.

\- Qu'entendez vous par là ?

\- Pipin est ici, au Gondor, et l'Ennemi pense qu'il détient l'Unique. Si je me montre, si je le défie, il pensera que j'en ai les moyens, il pensera que je suis celui qui a l'Unique.

\- Oui. Alors peut être détournera t-il son regard vers nous... son œil sera pointé sur vous. Mais soyez prudent, Aragorn, vos propos auront de lourdes répercussions et pas que sur vous. Sauron pourrait vouloir anéantir les Hommes, ou quiconque se trouve parmi vos rangs, pour un tel affront.

\- Je ne laisserai aucun homme, elfe ou nain être blessé par mes actes. Vous pouvez en être certain.

\- C'est ce qui me fait peur.

\- Ne craignez pas pour ma vie, mon ami. Craignez plutôt pour ce qu'engendrerait notre défaite. »

Sur ces lourds mots, Aragorn se dirigea lentement vers le Palantir, laissant Gandalf repartir de son côté. Il savait exactement quel serait son message à Sauron, ce qu'il ne pouvait prévoir était sa réponse. Comment le seigneur noir réagirait il ? Cela resterait un mystère jusqu'à l'instant fatidique, mais le roi protégerait les siens, il l'avait promis à Gandalf. Une promesse que la magicien n'aurait jamais toléré, s'il avait connu le plan de secours du roi.

Aragorn prit le Palantir et regarda fixement son cœur. Sauron était juste là, de l'autre côté, lui envoyant milles images provoquant bien des peines dans l'âme de l'humain.

À cet instant, l'Ennemi était fort, il dominait complètement la connexion. Mais Aragorn vu l'occasion de faire croître sa haine. Lui rappelant sa défaite de la veille, lui remémorant la faiblesse de ses rois maudis, de son armée face à la sienne. Oui, Sauron avait été défait ce jour-là, par la volonté d'un peuple, guidé par l'espoir que lui apportait un seul homme. « Tu veux anéantir les Hommes?Tu veux vaincre ? Il va d'abord falloir me tuer pour cela. » Voilà ce que pensait le roi et il le pensait si fort que Sauron lui même pouvait l'entendre. Il bouillonnait de rage. Oh oui, sa réponse serait violente, elle serait même des plus sanglantes.

L'œil brûla une dernière fois, la vision de l'armée des neufs rois arriva aux yeux du roi et le lien du Palantir rompu.

Les neuf étaient en approche, prêt à quérir l'anneau, dans la nuit, ils attaqueraient, tuant tout sur le passage, tuant ceux qui résisteront, ceux qui voudraient protéger le roi. Mais Aragorn était sa cible. Il était celui qui devait mourir. Et il serait aussi le seul. Le roi n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un seul homme périr par sa faute. Gandalf l'avait prévenu de la portée de ses propos, il payerait pour ces quelques mots, mais payerait seul.

S'il venait à disparaître, certes, ils perdraient espoir. Mais Legolas, Théoden ou Gandalf sauraient leur montrer le chemin, ils leur apporteront le courage. Peu importe où se déroulerait le combat, tant que l'œil serait détourné de Frodon et de Sam.

La nuit venue, Aragorn sella son cheval : il devait partir au plus vite, les Nazguls arrivaient, ils n'avaient qu'une cible, c'était maintenant au roi de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas une victime supplémentaire. Il monta en selle et sur son sombre destrier il se dirigea vers les portes de la ville en silence. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vision d'elfe de Legolas :plus discret que le mage, il était entré dans la pièce peu de temps après que le seigneur du Gondor n'en soit sorti. Il y trouva le Palantir sur le sol et par la maigre fenêtre de la pièce perçut le feu de la tour Cirith Ungol croître de colère.

Il déplaça son regard un plus à droite et aperçut le cavalier préparant sa fuite, avec agilité et grâce à la vitesse de son pas léger, il devança le soldat aux portes de la citée. Attendant son passage, puis l'homme arriva, silencieux.

« Aragorn ! Tu ne peux partir. »

Le roi se tourna, surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'ait vu. Mais lorsqu'il reconnu Legolas, il s'apaisa et parla sans peur :

« Pourtant je le dois, mellon-nîn. Ces homme n'ont à payer pour moi. Sauron ne veut que ma mort. Avec les Nazguls à ma poursuite, je n'ai d'autre choix que de les éloigner de la cité.

\- Je viens avec vous.

\- Non, les hommes auront besoin d'espoir, ils auront besoin de guerriers, de meneurs aux portes du Mordor. Vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous faîtes.

\- Legolas...

\- Vous êtes leur espoir, Aragorn. Sans vous, ces hommes ne sont plus rien.

\- Ils restent des soldats !

\- Des soldats sans désir de vaincre.

\- Avec moi, ils sont condamnés. Ils nous faut une armée pour vaincre Sauron, la vie d'un seul homme n'a pas d'importance. Même s'il s'agit de la mienne.

\- Aragorn...

\- Partez Legolas... Maintenant. Partez ! »

Aragorn n'avait jamais était aussi froid avec Legolas. Mais l'elfe savait que le choix était difficile pour le roi, un choix qu'il respectait. Il ne pourrait pas l'en dissuader de toute façon, alors il le laisserait faire... Non sans avertir au plus vite Gandalf de cette conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Le roi s'éloignait sur sa monture, chevauchant toujours plus loin des murs de Minas Tirith, tout comme Legolas parcourrait à grande allure les ruelles de la tour blanche jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la chambre du mage.

« Gandalf ! Aragorn est parti ! »

Le mage relâcha un nuage de fumée et abaissa sa pipe.

« Il est parti. » Répéta t-il. Oui, le roi était parti, il s'en doutait, lui aussi avait perçu la colère de la tour noire et il était en parfaite connaissance de la promesse que lui avait fait Aragorn. Le seigneur du Gondor avait abandonné ses terres pour les sauver, pouvaient ils le lui reprocher ? Non... Auraient-ils pu l'en dissuader ? Non... Mais pouvaient-ils encore lui venir en aide, lui éviter une mort terrible ? La réponse ne semblait pas différente des précédentes...

Ils ne pouvaient revenir sur le passé, ils ne leur restaient maintenant qu'à se tourner vers demain, le jour où tout se jouera, où le destin de la Terre du milieu libre sera écrit. Perdront-ils ? Vaincront-ils ? Cela ne dépendra que de la bravoure dont ils feront preuve à l'aube.

« Nous ne pouvons rien pour Aragorn, il a fait ce qui lui semblait juste, si les serviteurs de Sauron le cherchent, si l'Ennemi est persuadé qu'Aragorn détient l'Unique, alors notre ami a accompli sa tâche et Frodon n'est que plus prêt d'accomplir la sienne.

\- Vous ne pensez pas à le laisser à son sort ?

\- Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire que nous avons déjà tenté. Prions pour qu'il éloigne ses poursuivants aussi longtemps que possible. Prévenez Haldir et Théoden, les plans ont changé, nous ne partirons pas à l'aube. À l'aube, quand le soleil se lèvera, nous serons au pied de la porte noire, prêt à combattre. Il nous faut user convenablement du temps que nous offre Aragorn. »

Legolas n'insista pas plus, il s'inclina et partit aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Il fit ce que Gandalf lui avait ordonné, et bientôt tous les guerriers présents à Minas Tirith furent prêt au départ. Seuls peut d'entre eux restèrent, si jamais l'Ennemi déployait de nouvelles troupes pour prendre la citée, lâchement, durant la bataille.

Les hommes du Gondor chevauchèrent au côté de ceux du Rohan et des elfes, ainsi que de deux hobbits et un nain en direction du Mordor.

Le chemin ne serait pas long, le royaume de la citée blanche faisait face à celui de l'Ennemi, mais Legolas n'avait pas le cœur à la bataille, lui et Gimli avait l'esprit tourné vers le sud, cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'Aragorn avait pris la fuite, mais il avait de l'avance, pensait le nain, oui, il était partit avant même le départ des Nazguls. Et aucun combattant de la liberté n'avait vu passer une créature du mal depuis leur départ. Mais les Nazguls avaient des montures ailés telles, qu'ils auraient très bien pu survoler l'armée sans que nul ne s'en rende compte. Tout ce qui restait à Gimli et Legolas c'était de l'espoir, mais pour beaucoup cette nuit-là, l'espoir était parti, chevauchant vers le sud pour sauver sa vie et la leur.

Les Hommes, les elfes et leurs guides atteignirent la porte noire peu avant l'aube. Ils n'avaient vu aucun Nazgul durant la nuit, mais une fois Legolas aurait juré avoir entendu l'un de leur cris perçants. Un seul cri, mais assez pour lui faire craindre le pire.

Gandalf se fit porte parole de l'armée, avec Théoden, meneur des Hommes, Haldir et Legolas, représentants des Elfes, Gimli, guerriers des nains et les deux hobbits de la Comté, la magicien se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour défier l'Ennemi au nom des peuples libres de la Terre du milieu. Il ne cessa de parler jusqu'à ce que s'ouvre la grande porte. Mais nul guerrier n'en sortit, seulement un être coiffé d'un imposant heaume ne laissant entrevoir que deux lèvres pales. Il se présenta comme la « bouche de Sauron ». Et Gandalf su qu'il serait leur seul interlocuteur.

Il commença à leur parler d'une guerre qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner car ils l'avaient déjà perdu, Théoden sentit la peur gagner ses hommes, la bouche de Sauron était entrain de démotiver leurs troupes, mais le pire restait à venir.

« Comment pensez vous combattre sans roi ? Cracha l'être pâle. Comment pouvez vous espérer la victoire quand votre seigneur est déjà tombé ? Il n'y a plus d'espoir, mais nous accepterons votre reddition.

\- Il n'y aura aucune capitulation ! L'espoir ne quittera aucun de nous et vous serez ceux qui seront défaits.

\- En êtes vous bien sur ? »

Sur cette question prononcée d'une voix lugubre. La bouche de Sauron hissa les bras, tenant fermement dans ses mains un fourreau enveloppé d'une sombre cape verte. Legolas panique à la vue de ces objets et regarda Gimli, inquiet, il reconnaîtrait ce fourreau parmi bien des autres, il fut offert à Aragorn en Lothlorien par Galadriel afin d'accueillir Andruil, l'épée reforgée. L'homme ne s'en serait séparé, sauf sous la contrainte. Quelque chose avait du lui arriver.

Mais Gandalf ne pouvait laisser son sombre interlocuteur décourager de la sorte son armée. Il s'avança de quelques mètres, mettant Gripoil à hauteur de bras et d'un coup ferme il tua la bouche de Sauron, la tête tranchée, elle chuta sur le sable. Le mage se retourna alors vers les siens.

« Ce ne sont que mensonges. Croyez vous qu'ils puissent l'avoir attrapé ? Pensez vous que votre roi aurait pu fléchir de la sorte ? Non sans se battre ! Ce n'est qu'un fourreau et une cape, il n'y a là aucune preuve de la défaire d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, ce n'est là que la peur de notre ennemi que vous pouvez voir. Il veut vous terroriser, vous faire fuir et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous le souhaitent en ce moment, mais vous devez être forts, ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser par une telle duperie. Il y a une armée derrière ces portes, ils sont sans aucun doute plus nombreux que nous, mais ils nous craignent et ce sera là notre force ! Maintenant à vos lames ! Et qu'aucun ne défaille sans se battre ! Ils seront ceux qui seront défaits ! »

Gandalf n'était pas Estel, non, il n'était pas non plus un elfe et encore moins un nain. Il n'était guère proche des hobbits ou des hommes du Gondor et du Rohan et pourtant, les mots qu'il venait de prononcer faisait naître de l'espoir dans les yeux de ceux qui ne demandaient qu'à rebrousser chemin. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, aucun soldat ne trembla, ils n'avaient pas peur et chacun d'entre eux étaient aussi fiers qu'ils pouvaient l'être, prêts à se battre pour la paix, pour tout ce qui était bon en terre du milieu.

Des milliers d'orques se présentaient à eux, éclairés par la vision du grand œil qui ne se détourna pas de la porte. Legolas fut le premier à donner l'assaut, décochant la première flèche qui fut suivit de celle des elfes d'Haldir : les orques tombaient, un à un, chaque pointe d'acier atteignant sa cible en zone mortelle. Puis Théoden guida les cavaliers vers le front, épées en main, lances pointés vers l'ennemi et à travers la lumière rouge du regard de Sauron ils firent une percée dans les armées du Mordor. Gimli suivit avec le reste des guerriers : la bataille avait commencé, les dernières pièces de l'échiquier étaient posées.

Du moins... c'est ce que croyait Gandalf : alors que les alliés de la communauté semblaient avoir le dessus devant des orques désorganisés et trop confiants, des portes du Mordor surgirent les cavaliers noirs. Aussi sombres que la nuit ils avaient revêtu leur capes d'ombres et montaient leurs sinistres destriers ailés.

Un, il se plaça dans l'alignement des tours de la porte. Deux, trois, ils se placèrent à ses côtés, sans bouger plus que nécessaire. Enfin arrivèrent le quatrième et le cinquième, suivit du sixième et du septième, qui à leur tour gagnèrent leurs compagnons spectres. Et lorsque les armées libres se sentaient faiblir par la peur que leur inspirée les cavaliers, le roi sorcier d'Angmar et Khamul firent aussi leur apparition.

Les neuf étaient là, pensa Gandalf, ils étaient perdus, nul homme pouvait tuer ces créatures, qu'attendaient-elles ? Elles ne semblaient pas vouloir attaquer, les Nazguls restaient seulement là, à contempler la peur qu'ils inspiraient, et l'œil de Sauron semblait se délecter de cela, ne lâchant pas une seule fois la bataille de son regard de feu. Voilà au moins un aspect positif de ce bataille, Sauron ne détournait pas son œil, peut être allaient-ils tous mourir ce jour-là, mais c'était maintenant une certitude pour le mage blanc, l'Ennemi mourrait avec eux.

D'un cri uni, les Nazguls prirent leur envol, ils passèrent au dessus de la bataille mais n'y prirent pas part. Ils tournoyaient au dessus des guerriers, qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis, morts ou vivants, tels des rapaces en l'attente d'une proie, mais jamais ils ne plongèrent. À quoi bon ? Les Hommes étaient déjà terrifiés et les orques reprenaient peu à peu du terrain.

Puis autre chose se présenta aux portes du Mordor, chevauchant un sombre destrier également, c'était un cavalier Nazgul, vêtu de sa longue cape et armé de son épée. Gandalf ne pouvait y croire, il prit le risque, le temps d'un instant, de lever les yeux vers le ciel et Legolas fit de même. Le mage n'avait pas la vision d'elfe, mais il en venait au même compte que l'archer : Il y avait neuf Nazguls au dessus de leur tête. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait y avoir dix rois déchus.

Les yeux de Legolas s'élargir, le dixième Nazgul, car s'en était un, il n'y avait pas de doute, semblait désireux de prendre part à la bataille quant à lui. Plus il l'observait plus cela se confirmé, sa cape était la même, son armure était identique et son visage se cachait derrière un voile d'ombre. Son cheval n'était plus que l'ombre d'une créature des ténèbres. Legolas paniquait de plus en plus lorsqu'il sentit Gandalf prêt de lui.

Il lui murmura quelques mots dont l'elfe ne saisit pas le sens au premier instant :

« N'ayez aucune pitié, ils l'ont détruit. Ce n'est qu'un spectre parmi d'autres.»

Puis il comprit, malgré le voile d'ombre, le spectre n'était pas méconnaissable. Il tenait dans sa main une épée dont une lueur blanche semblait briser la lame, non,... Legolas ne voulait pas voir ça, cette épée... il la connaissait aussi bien que le fourreau dont elle était issue, même si à cet instant, Andruil ressemblait plus à Narsil, dans l'ancien temps. L'elfe était terrifié, il n'était pas le seul à avoir reconnu l'épée, Théoden, Gandalf, Haldir,Gimli, les deux hobbits et un grand nombre d'Hommes et d'elfes avaient aussi reconnu l'épée d'Elendil, l'épée d'Aragorn. Voilà un ennemi qu'il ne pourrait tuer. Un ami qu'il n'oserait attaquer. Peut importe ce qu'avait dit Gandalf, il ne pourrait se battre contre lui...

 _Sud du Gondor, quelques heures auparavant, dans la nuit noire._

 _Aragorn chevauchait, poussant sa monture à bout, plus il serait éloigné du Gondor et du Mordor mieux cela serait pour ceux qui sont restés, ceux qu'il tenait à protéger. Ils se retourna, une fois, puis deux, toujours aucun signe des Nazguls, mais ils finiront par arriver; il n'avait aucun regret quant à son choix. C'était pour lui la meilleure option. Il foula encore un instant le désert du Sud avant d'entendre le premier cri : les bêtes ailés n'étaient pas loin. Elle ne tarderaient pas à le saisir._

 _Encore un mètre, puis deux et au troisième il tomba de sa monture : un Nazgul venait de le survoler. Il se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put et brandit son épée. Il n'avait pas de feu pour les faire fuir comme il l'avait fait au mont venteux. Seul lui restait sa lame et il savait bien que cela ne serait pas suffisant, mais il lutterait aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Le temps était quelque chose de précieux qu'il se devait de gagner pour Frodon._

 _Le roi sorcier arriva bien vite, il descendit de sa monture ailé et lui fit face, il était réellement imposant et terrifiant, mais Aragorn ne fléchit pas et se tenu ferme devant lui._

 _« Tu veux me tuer ? Alors viens, approche ! »_

 _La provocation fit son effet, d'autres Nazguls atterrirent mais aucun ne l'attaqua. Et s'ils le pouvaient, il n'y avait aucun doute, à ce moment là, que les Nazguls étaient entrain de rire. Le seigneur du Gondor ne comprenait plus rien. Un Nazgul tenta de le saisir mais il ne se laissa pas faire et riposta de la lame d'Elendil. Il était nombreux mais Aragorn résista aussi longtemps qu'il le put, jusqu'à ce que, perdant patience, le roi sorcier d'Angmar fit venir l'un de ses cavaliers spectres donc la monture attaqua Aragorn, le faisant violemment chuter sur une dizaine de mètres._

 _Il voulu se relever mais cela fut plus dur que la première fois, un spectre approchait, il tenta vainement d'attraper son épée mai le roi sorcier vint poser le pied sur la lame et d'un coup sec, la brisa. C'était la fin, le seigneur du Gondor n'avait plus aucun espoir de résistance, il ne verrait pas l'aube se lever et il ne serait certainement plus là pour voir la tour de l'œil s'effondrer. Il n'avait plus en lui l'envie de se battre, il laissa les Nazguls saisir ses bras et le redresser devant le roi sorcier. Qu'attendait il ?_

 _« Tues moi. Vas-y. » Murmura le roi._

 _Mais non, le sorcier d'Angmar avança lentement vers lui et tira une lame de sa ceinture. Ce n'était pas une épée, ni un couteau, cela ressemblait plutôt à... Non. C'est avec cela qu'il avait attaqué Frodon, avec cela qu'il l'avait attiré parmi les spectres. Aragorn regagna soudain l'envie de combattre, la mort était acceptable, mais tourner à l'ennemi, il ne saurait le supporter._

 _Mais c'était trop tard. Les spectres le tenaient fermement et le roi sorcier plongea sa lame empoisonnée dans son torse, non loin de son cœur. Suffisamment prêt pour que le poison agisse efficacement, suffisamment loin pour ne pas le tuer. Aragorn se trompait, il verrait l'aube. Seulement, il ne sera plus qu'un spectre au service du mal, un roi déchu parmi les autres. Pendant qu'il plongeait dans les abîmes, l'héritier d'Isildur aperçut l'œil de Sauron regardant à travers lui. Il avait prévu cela, Aragorn avait voulu le duper et c'était lui qui avait été piégé, maintenant il venait d'offrir une arme redoutable à l'Ennemi. Car il savait que nul soldat de la communauté ne pourrait le tuer. Du moins, il espérait que l'un d'eux en ait le courage... au moins pour le libérer._

« Legolas reprenez vos esprits ! Hurla le mage.

\- C'est...

\- Oui, mais je vous l'ai dit. Il n'y a plus rien de l'homme que nous connaissions dans ce spectre ! Ils l'ont détruit. Ne les laissez pas vous tuer, vous aussi. »

Legolas savait que les paroles du magicien étaient sages et fondées, mais il avait beaucoup de peine à se résoudre à l'idée de brandir ses lames contre son ami, presque frère. Mais il n'eut guère plus de temps pour réfléchir, Aragorn avait déjà tué grand nombre de cavaliers parmi les hommes et était maintenant à terre, son cheval ayant était abattu par un tir de précision des elfes.

Mais il était d'autant plus dangereux à terre, son habilité à la lame lui permettait de régner en maître sur le champ de bataille et cela décuplait les forces des soldats du Mordor, l'espoir qui rayonnait dans les rangs des Hommes rayonnait à présent chez l'ennemi. Et l'œil de Sauron pas une seule fois ne dévia de son nouveau guerrier. Au bout du compte, peut-être Aragorn avait-il quand même réussi ?

Gimli et Gandalf se trouvait face à un géant orque des plus menaçant et Théoden et ses soldats faisaient face à Aragorn et son armée d'orques. Ils appelaient à l'aide. Legolas hésita, il ne savait s'il pourrait leur apporter cette aide. Puis il se souvint, Aragorn lui avait demandé de ne pas les abandonner. Alors, oui, l'elfe les aiderait, il ne les laisserait pas seul. Même s'il devait pour cela affronter son ami.

Il se déplaça habilement vers le groupe de Théoden et prit place au front devant les Hommes qui à sa venue gagnèrent en courage. Legolas engagea le combat avec plusieurs orques, ne laissant aucun survivants aux coups de ses lames elfiques. Puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer un nouvel orque, une lame plus grande, mieux aiguisée que celle d'un soldat du Mordor vint percuter la sienne, une lame qui était brisée par une lueur pâle. Ce que craignait l'elfe était arrivé. Aragorn l'avait prit pour cible. Mais il n'était plus Aragorn, il n'était plus le seigneur du Gondor. Gandalf avait raison, maintenant Legolas pouvait le voir : ce n'était plus qu'un spectre noir.

Il n'eut alors aucun remord à engager le combat, le dixième des Nazguls maniait son épée avec précision et avec grâce, la grâce d'un homme élevé parmi les elfes de Fondcombe, un maniement que Legolas maîtrisait lui aussi à la perfection. Le duel n'en était que plus spectaculaire et l'œil de Sauron n'en était que plus captivé. Et d'un coup fort la lame corrompue de Narsil contraint Legolas à se courber, d'un coup de bottes, il partit à la renverse.

Le spectre sombre avançait vers lui mais il ne put l'atteindre, Haldir avait abandonner ses archers pour venir en aide au prince. Il s'opposa avec une grande vigueur et son épée porta maints coups à son adversaire, mais tous furent parés, ou esquivés. Haldir était en position de domination, mais pourtant il ne menait guère la danse dans ce combat, son ennemi ayant attendu assez longtemps lui porta un coup brutale dans les jambes et Haldir chuta, mais cette fois le dixième n'hésita pas, il prit de ses mains fermes le manche et avec toute sa force abattit verticalement sa lame qui vint transpercer le corps de celui qu'il appelait par le passé «mellon-nîn».

Il tira sa lame aussi vite qu'il l'avait planté, aucun remord sur son visage d'ombre, il abandonna le corps du capitaine elfe et se dirigea vers celui qu'il avait précédemment engagé en duel. Legolas s'était relevé certes, mais il venait de voir Haldir rendre son dernier souffle par là main d'un des siens, il n'était pas en état de choc, non, il n'y avait que la rage en lui, la rage envers Sauron qui avait retourné Estel contre eux. Aragorn n'était plus qu'un représentant de Sauron, alors il périrait pour ce crime.

Dans sa colère nouvelle Legolas était plus fort, il parvint à faire reculer le spectre noir, celui ci n'arrivait plus à attaquer, il se défendait. Mais bientôt les orques vinrent prendre la défense de leur capitaine de guerre. Legolas se trouva bientôt au milieu d'une foule d'orque et de ce fait, bien loin de son adversaire. Gimli qui en avait finit avec son géant voulu venir en aide à Legolas, mais il n'avait pas remarqué le spectre dans son dos.

« Gimli ! Attention ! »

À peine eut il entendu la voix de l'elfe, le nain se retourna, juste attend pour dévier la lame qui se dirigeait sur lui, celle-ci lui entailla l'épaule, mais Gimli répondit de sa hache, à son tour il fit face à dixième des Nazguls, qui bientôt se trouva dos aux archers encore vivants des elfes. Une flèche tirée avec précision atteignit la jambe du cavalier noir. Celui-ci fléchit.

Gandalf fut alors troublait. Cette flèche n'aurait jamais du le blesser, une ombre n'est qu'une ombre, il n'y a rien de vivant. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il perçut un filet de sang noir couler sur le sable au pied de son propriétaire qu'il comprit.

« Ne le tuez pas, maître Gimli ! Ne le tuez pas ! »

Le nain fut surpris et détourna son attention de sa cible l'espace d'un instant, que voulez dire Gandalf ? Il leur avait demandé de n'accorder aucune pitié et maintenant il devait l'épargner ? Il recula sa hache qui était prête à donner un coup fatal. Mais c'était trop tard, son inattention avait permit à son adversaire de bouger : c'était lui qui était prêt à donner un coup mortel. Mais il fléchit une nouvelle fois, un poignard elfe dans l'épaule.

« Désolé, mellon-nîn. »Murmura Legolas.

Le spectre avait lâché son épée et était maintenant tout à fait maîtrisable, les armées du Mordor avait à nouveau cette crainte dans leur regard. L'œil de l'Ennemi parcourrait le champs de bataille à la recherche de ce qui devait être un espoir de victoire. Puis il se calma, pointant sur Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf, ont entendit alors le hurlement des Nazguls, les neuf commençaient leur descente. Mais ils n'arrivèrent pas au bout. Une explosion retentit, un nuage de fumée fit son apparition et le faisceau de lumière s'estompa.

Legolas et Gimli tournèrent leur regard vers Gandalf.

« Oui. C'est là l'œuvre de Frodon. Il a réussi.

\- Les Nazguls. Notifia Théoden. Ils disparaissent.

\- Oui, seigneur du Rohan. Ils n'ont plus de maître à servir, ils retournent parmi les ombres. »

Alarmé Legolas se tourna vers l'endroit où les elfes maintenaient Aragorn. Il était toujours là. Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Incrédule, l'elfe se tourna à nouveau vers le mage.

« C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de l'épargner, maître nain. Notre ami n'a pas finit son voyage vers les ombres, il y a encore un corps de chair sous la nuée. Il y a encore un espoir de, le sauver. »

Gandalf fit ensuite signe aux aigles, il demanda à deux d'entre eux de partir quérir des survivants à la montagne du Destin puis il demanda un l'un d'entre eux d'aller trouver le seigneur Elrond, de Fondcombe. Il aurait besoin de lui pour ramener le seigneur Aragorn dans la lumière.

* * *

 **J'espère que la première partie vous a plu, la suite vous attend déjà ;)**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Je ne possède pas Lord of the Ring, je ne touche rien pour ce petit écrit.**

 **Si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez apprécié la première partie, alors je vous dit déjà merci.  
**

* * *

Tous s'en retournèrent à la cité blanche. Les survivants rapatrièrent les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés, encore une fois, ils étaient bien nombreux, les aigles portèrent aussi leur aide pour ramener les blessés, et l'un d'eux saisit le dixième des Nazguls dans ses serres, avec Gandalf sur son dos : le temps pressait.

À peine fut il arrivé à la flèche du Gondor, Gandalf croisa le seigneur Elrond, il était déjà là, l'aigle n'avait pas eu besoin de la ramener, lui et quelques elfes de Fondcombe était déjà en chemin pour le Gondor.

« J'ai pressenti un mal, avoua Elrond. Mais ce n'était pas la victoire de l'Ennemi. Qu'est – il donc arrivé Gandalf ?

\- C'est Aragorn, mon seigneur. Dit tristement le mage en désignant les serres de l'aigle. L'Ennemi l'a entraîné sur le chemin des spectres.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda le seigneur Elrond, masquant la tristesse que lui donnait la vu de son fils.

\- Nous ne savons pas, sans doute quelques heures avant l'aube. Mais il est encore temps, seigneur Elrond. »

Le seigneur elfe inclina sa tête, Aragorn eut les mains liés et fut conduit dans une des chambres du Gondor. Elrond et Gandalf avaient peur de ce qu'il trouverait sous la cape, mais ils la retirèrent. Leur apparu alors Aragorn comme ils l'avaient toujours connu, seulement sa peau était blanche et dans ses veines coulait un sang des plus sombres. Ses yeux étaient maintenaient bleus comme jamais, mais ils étaient entourés d'un gris pâle, parcouru par le sang noir qui coulait en lui. Et tout autour de lui flottait une nuée noire, un voile de ténèbres qui l'embaumait.

« Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, si comme vous le dîtes le voyage n'est pas achevé, alors je pourrais le ramener. Mais ce sera dur. Pour lui. »

Puis il prononça quelques mots elfiques et bientôt des elfes revinrent à ses côtés avec des herbes. Il commença à prononcer bien d'autres incantations elfiques et Gandalf jugea bon de le laisser à son ouvrage. Il ne pouvait plus longtemps voir son ami dans un tel état, poings lié comme un prisonnier. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Et se dirigea vers le camp où était regroupé les blessés et les morts.

Il y trouva Gimli, qui se faisait bander son entaille à l'épaule. De nombreux soldats du Rohan et du Gondor s'y trouvait aussi. Un grand nombre d'elfes aussi... Puis il croisa Merry et Pipin qui étaient avec Sam. Ils semblaient heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur compagnon et attendaient fermement devant une porte de chêne massif, Frodon devait être derrière. Mais bientôt Pipin se détourna de la porte et approcha le mage.

« Vous devriez aller quérir le seigneur Legolas. Il est là bas. » Dit il doucement.

Gandalf fut bien intrigué et trouva l'elfe devant le corps d'Haldir, là où l'avait dit Pipin. Il était empli d'une profonde tristesse et murmurait en elfique, certainement en honneur de l'elfe mort au combat. Mais les elfes avaient bien d'autres manières que la tristesse lorsqu'ils perdaient l'un des leurs. Qu'est ce qui accablé donc à ce point le prince ?

« Seigneur Legolas.

\- Mithrandir.

\- Puis-je ?

\- Oui, je vous en prie, prenez place.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous tourmente, mon ami ? Ce n'est pas la nature d'un elfe de pleurer de la sorte un mort.

\- Ce n'est pas pour la mort que je suis dans la tristesse. Mais pour la vie. Le seigneur Elrond ramène parmi nous Aragorn. Mais je ne sais si cela est une bonne chose.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Aragorn a tué Haldir de sans froid

\- Ce n'était pas lui. Le coupa Gandalf.

\- Je le sais, vous le savez, mais pour Aragorn il n'y aura aucune différence. Les Hommes comptent encore leur pertes, mais parmi les cavaliers du Rohan, grand nombre d'entre eux sont morts sous la lame corrompue de Narsil. Eomer est quant à lui gravement blessé, son rétablissement sera difficile. »

Legolas fit une pause, pesant chacun de ses mots, qui le blessaient à chaque fois qu'il les libérait.

« Aragorn... a tué bien plus de soldat qu'aucun autre de nos ennemis aujourd'hui. Haldir était presque un frère pour lui et je n'oserai parler des Hommes. De son peuple pour lequel il était prêt à se sacrifier. Cette nuit là, c'est un roi que nous avons perdu, un guerrier porteur d'espoir. Mais ce que le seigneur Elrond ramènera parmi nous sera autre chose. Il se détruira de lui même, rongé par la culpabilité ! »

Gandalf ne répondit rien à cela, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse ajouter. Legolas était dans le vrai. L'elfe se leva, s'inclina pour saluer le mage. Puis s'en alla plus loin.

Deux jours passèrent. Frodon était enfin sorti et ses compagnons avaient eu la lourde tache de lui conter la parti de l'histoire qu'il avait manqué. Après quoi Frodon ne tarda pas à se poser, devant la porte où guérissait Aragorn. Plusieurs personnes s'y arrêtaient, des Hommes en quête de nouvelles de leur roi, des elfes, apportant de nouvelles herbes au seigneur Elrond, quelques fois Gandalf et Gimli, inquiet. Mais jamais Legolas n'est apparu. Mais bientôt Frodon aussi abandonna son poste, comme tout ceux qui l'avait précédé, il avait entendu un cri de souffrance, un cri qui appartenait à Aragorn. Tous savaient que le retour du chemin des spectres seraient douloureux, mais l'entendre était autre chose.

À l'aube du troisième jour, le seigneur Elrond sortit de la pièce et autorisa Gandalf et Gimli à y entrer. Le voile noir avait disparu et Aragorn avait reprit des couleurs, seulement il restait toujours très pâle et son sang n'avait guère perdu sa noirceur. Mais le seigneur Elrond l'affirmait. Il était plus près de la lumière que des ténèbres. Le reste du voyage serait bien moins douloureux.

Encore deux jours passèrent, les visites étaient autorisées, tous vinrent, excepté Legolas qui ne pouvait toujours pas s'y résoudre. Et au crépuscule du sixième jour, Aragorn ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux d'homme dans la lumière. Son sang était rouge vif, sa peau un peu pâle, mais avait retrouvé son teint de chair. Son épaule et sa jambe étaient bandées et douloureuses, mais il était revenu.

Il ne dit aucun mot, il regarda seulement autour de lui et aperçut le seigneur Elrond, parlant avec Gandalf et Frodon. Tous le saluèrent, ils semblaient si heureux de le voir. Aragorn souhaita répondre, mais ses yeux se fermèrent aussi tôt. Ce n'est que le jour suivant qu'il réussit à parler. Et au milieu de la journée. Elrond l'autorisa à faire prudemment un tour dans la cité.

Aragorn marchait faiblement, mais il ne fit pas le tour, non, il se dirigea seulement vers la pièce où résidait encore quelques blessés graves. Il y vit Eomer. Il ne le clama à personne, mais son voyage de retour n'avait en rien détruit ses souvenirs, il se voyait encore, l'épée à la main, chevauchant contre les cavaliers du Rohan. Il voyait encore sa lame les transpercer les uns après les autres, puis il vit à nouveau dirigeant sa lame sur le torse d'Eomer.

Les larmes vinrent à ses yeux, mais il ne pleura pas. Il se contenta d'avancer, plus profond dans la citée. Il trouva une pièce où furent placer les corps des elfes, qui ne seraient enterrés que dans leur pays. Ils étaient tous couverts d'un drap de lin, mais il y en avait un qu'il reconnu malgré cela: Haldir. Il souleva le drap et chuta à genoux, poussant un cri de douleur nouveau, différent, ce n'était pas physique. C'était de la haine, de la haine envers lui même.

Alertés par le cri Gandalf accourut et il trouva Aragorn, genoux à terre, la tête baissée. Legolas avait raison, le roi serait brisé par lui même. Il tenta d'approcher discrètement, mais encore une fois ce fut vain.

« Combien ? »

La voix était faible mais il discerna clairement le mot, seulement, il ne répondit pas à la question. Et bientôt d'autres personnes se présentèrent dans la pièce, également alertées par le cri.

« Combien ! »

Cette fois tous l'entendirent, Aragorn était en ce moment même l'incarnation de la colère. Même Legolas était venu, il se cachait, dans la pièce voisine, assis derrière le mur. Ses oreilles d'elfes lui suffisaient pour entendre parfaitement la conversation. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela une conversation.

Aragorn s'était levé et faisait maintenant face à Gandalf, ignorant le reste de ses amis qui se trouvaient plus loin derrière.

« Dites moi combien ! Combien des miens ai-je abattu !

\- Ne vous infligez pas cela, seigneur Aragorn.

\- Je me souviens de tout, je les vois mourir par ma main. Je les ai tué... tous...

\- Seigneur Aragorn...

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme cela ! Je ne suis pas roi et je ne le serais jamais. »

Gandalf ne savait si à cet instant Aragorn était suffisamment lucide pour juger de la portée de ses propos.

« Je ne suis plus rien Gandalf. Je ne gouvernerai, ni vivrait parmi les Hommes. Je ne le puis après mes méfaits. Et je ne peux m'en retourner parmi les elfes après avoir tuer ce qui, jusque là, était comme un frère. Vous n'auriez pas du me sauver. J'étais un spectre, c'est tout ce que je méritais.

\- Ce n'était pas vous, se... Aragorn. Ce n'était pas vous.

\- Alors qui était-ce ? Dîtes moi ! Si ce n'est moi qui a tué ces hommes, privant leur femmes d'un mari, leur fils d'un père ! Si ce n'est moi, dîtes moi qui a assassiné Haldir de la sorte ! »

Il criait si fort, il parvenant à effrayer les quatre jeunes hobbits qui s'étaient glissés dans la foule. Il y avait tant de haine dans sa voix, et elle n'était destinée qu'à lui même.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul coupable, mithrandir. C'est moi. Je ne me voudrais pas en roi et je ne demanderai pas cela aux hommes de ce royaume. »

C'est alors qu'il vit le seigneur Elrond, avec Arwen, à ses côtés. Aragorn avait les yeux en larmes et Arwen aussi, ils secouaient tous deux la tête, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Et je ne me voudrais guère entant qu'époux. »

Il y avait une peine que l'on ne pouvait qualifier dans cette phrase, mais la preuve en était qu'Arwen partit en courant, en fondant en larmes. Aragorn quant à lui se faufila à travers la foule, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il gagna la grande place et se posa sous l'arbre blanc. « L'arbre du roi ». Il y vit une seule fleure. Il tendit la main et l'arracha, non. Il n'y aurait plus de roi légitime au Gondor.

À sa grande surprise Legolas vint le voir.

« Vous ne pouvez faire ça !

\- J'en ai le droit, peu importe ce que vous mentionnez Legolas.

\- Vous ne pouvez faire ni l'un ni l'autre ! Vous êtes l'héritier d'Isildur ! Le seul à qui est destiné le royaume des rois de Numénor !

\- Je ne mérite pas ce royaume ! Je n'en veux point.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Que comptez vous faire ? Fuir ?

\- J'ai déjà tenté l'exil une fois et je dois dire que cela m'a fort bien réussi.

\- Cela n'est pas vous Aragorn. Vous n'êtes pas comme ça.

\- C'est là que vous avez tort mon ami, vous et tous les autres. C'est moi. Je suis devenu un monstre, j'ai commis des crimes dont nul ne peut se racheter. Et j'aurais du payer pour cela !

\- Vous auriez préféré la mort ?

\- J'avais choisi la mort ! »

Il y eut une pause entre les deux hommes. Legolas ne reconnaissait plus son ami.

« Cette nuit là, où je suis parti. Je pensais ne jamais revenir et j'étais prêt à mourir. C'est ce à quoi je me destinais.

\- Et Arwen ? Avez vous un seul instant pensé à elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté. Et cela m'encourage d'autant plus à partir.

\- Elle vous aime.

\- Elle aime l'homme que j'étais, un homme bon. Je suis un meurtrier, Legolas, ma place n'est plus parmi les elfes. Osez dire qu'aucun elfe n'a changé son regard sur moi, osez me dire que nul me voit encore comme le spectre qui a tué les leur. »

Legolas ne répondit rien. Des hommes craignaient Aragorn, avaient peur qu'il est gardé une part de ténèbres en lui et des elfes avaient bien des difficultés à le regarder, tant ils revoyaient en lui l'homme qui a assassiné les leur, leur capitaine, Haldir.

« Votre silence n'énonce que la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, Legolas. Je vous suis reconnaissant de ne pas me fuir ou me haïr. Mais cela ne changera rien à mes actes. Qu'Arwen gagne les terres éternelles, avec son père et le reste des elfes, là où ils seront en paix.

\- C'est aussi votre père, Aragorn.

\- Non, Legolas, non. Ria t-il en réponse.

\- Vous abandonneriez le Gondor ?

\- Théoden est un roi bon et sage. Il saura gouverner ces deux royaumes que sont le Rohan et le Gondor. Il le fera dignement je n'en doute pas. Et les Hommes lui seront loyaux.

\- C'est de la folie Aragorn. Vous n'êtes pas en état de prendre de telles décisions.

\- Ce n'est pas plus fou que de partir seul lorsque l'on est poursuivit par les Nazguls. »

Sur ces mots Aragorn jeta la fleur du roi et regagna sa chambre de repos sans adresser un seul regard à Legolas. La nuit passa sans un bruit, le cœur de chacun était lourd. Et lorsque au matin Legolas passa devant la porte qu'il n'a jamais franchit, il fit un arrêt et pour une fois l'ouvrir. Seulement elle était vide. Il partit en courant, gagnant la chambre de Gandalf.

Celui ci était à la fenêtre, fumant sa pipe. Il l'abaissa dans un nuage de fumée et prononça deux mots :

« Je sais.

\- Il est parti et vous n'aviez rien fait ?

\- Oui, il est parti. Non, je n'ai rien fait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a besoin de se reconstruire, seigneur Legolas, vous aviez raison, sa propre conscience l'a détruit. Laissons le aller là où jugera bon d'être. Laissons le se bâtir une nouvelle fois. Devenir quelqu'un qu'il acceptera d'être.

\- Et pour les terres du Gondor ?

\- Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. L'arbre blanc plus jamais ne fleurira mais Théoden saura diriger ce royaume comme il le faut. »

Legolas soupira et tourna les talons sans faire preuve de la légendaire délicatesse des elfes.

« Seigneur Legolas, où partez vous ?

\- Dans ma forêt rejoindre mon père et les miens. Je n'ai pas le cœur à rester ici, ou parmi vous. Mais si un jour l'arbre fleurit à nouveau, venait donc me quérir. »

Puis il partit.

Le lendemain les elfes de Fondcombe en firent de même, Arwen déposa l'étendard qu'elle avait confectionné pour Aragorn au pied de l'arbre et avec les siens elle embarqua à bord des navires qui les mèneraient aux terres éternelles. Pipin, Sam, Merry et Frodon regagnèrent la Comté, chargés d'histoires et de souvenirs à raconter, ou à écrire. Le Rohan et le Gondor quant à eux ne formèrent plus qu'un, mais il n'y eu aucune fête, Théoden refuse le poste de roi du Gondor malgré une lettre d'Aragorn disant clairement qu'il lui donnait son héritage. Il accepta cependant le poste d'intendant. Et lorsqu'il voulut déposer la couronne du roi avec l'épée d'Elendil, il ne la trouva pas. Aragorn l'avait emporté, alors peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir que le roi revienne, l'homme ne semblait pas résigner à abandonner son héritage, l'espoir subsistait. À moins qu'il ne l'ait gardé comme un souvenir de ses actes ? Un totem lui rappelant pourquoi il ne devait revenir ? Nul ne savait.

Gandalf quant à lui recommença à parcourir la Terre du milieu, en quête d'âmes à aider. Mais les landes étaient calmes et il n'y avait point de mal à tuer ou de héros à épauler.

Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard qu'il entendit quelque chose de valable. Dans un village perdu dans les collines du nord un groupe de jeunes gens craignaient un homme dangereux qui parcourrait leurs terres. Gandalf, bien décidé à aider ces hommes, se mit à la recherche de l'individu. Sans le trouver.

Alors qu'il peinait dans sa quête, Gandalf fit une halte des plus instructives dans un bar. Un homme le prévint alors que la recherche de l'individu n'était plus nécessaire car un rôdeur avait déjà permis aux autorités de le retrouver. La magicien ria de bon cœur, les hommes n'avaient décidément plus besoin de lui et savait aujourd'hui se défendre, seuls.

Il sortit du dit bar, non sans manquer de bousculer un homme dont la pipe était au moins aussi longue que les jambes. Le magicien blanc esquissa un nouveau sourire. Oh oui, ces hommes n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Ils étaient bien gardés. Dans le village tous vantaient les louanges de ce rôdeur.

Gandalf espérait, ou plutôt, il savait, oui, il en était certain. Un jour, il irait quérir l'elfe, un jour. L'arbre du roi fleurira à nouveau. Le temps guérirait les maux du passé et permettrait à l'avenir, de se forger. Le rôdeur portait le nom de « Pieds-ailés ».

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est fini :) J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot...**


End file.
